Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two)
| Abilities = * : Kara has trained with several notable teachers including her teammate Wildcat, who is a world renowned boxer and hand to hand combatant. She was also trained in Karate by martial arts instructor Mongo Krebs. :* :* * : Power Girl has shown enhanced memorization, intelligence and computational abilities. :* | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Psionics: Kara-L is as vulnerable to psionic attacks as a normal human being. She is subject to mental domination attacks against her. Those whose mental powers are superior to her own have been able to render her unconscious or disrupt her natural thought processes. * Vision Limitation: Kara's x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls, or objects of dense enough structure. Certain energies also can be used to block her from visually analyzing them. * Solar Energy: Originally Power Girl, as an Earth-Two Kryptonian, did not function on solar power, but her own body generated its own energies. However, based on recent events, Kara operates in a similar way to the New Earth universe Kryptonians, whereby she requires solar energy to function at peak capacity, or her powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if her solar reserves are empty. How Power Girl's powers function under suns not colored red or yellow is unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Power and Background problems ** Kara's current known superpowers appear to be based on yellow solar radiation rather than her own internally generated bio-energy. As revealed by Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) and repeated in 52 Vol 1 36, Kara is supposed to be the extra-dimensional counterpart of Supergirl native to the Earth-Two dimension, which was destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and erased from existence. Previously she was thought to be an Atlantean being. ** Kara's powers are also NOT affected by New Earth dimension Kryptonite, as most recently shown in ''Superman'' #670. In pre-Crisis times, Kryptonite from one dimension did work on a Kryptonian from another dimension as shown when Ultraman from Earth-Three fought Kal-L and the Earth-One Superman. However, this is no longer the case. Kryptonite from different dimensions does not affect Kryptonians from a different universe. As of Infinite Crisis Vol 1 7, it has been positively shown that the Kryptonite available in the mainstream DCU does not affect Kryptonians from other universes, such as the now dead Kal-L or Superboy-Prime. ]] ** Currently it is not explained in any published story, how Kara survived the universal reset of all beings in the reformatted universe at the end of the Crisis on Infinite Earths which affected all other beings and its parallel higher dimensions, such as the Olympian Gods and Mister Mxyztplk, who despite their near infinite power levels, were affected by the reset. ** Also most of what Kara remembers of the Silver Age Power Girl/Huntress stories involving Power Girl was revealed to be dream instead of memory. | Trivia = * Power Girl has gone by many humans names, some of which include: Karen Starr, Karen Steele, Kara Scott, Kara Batson, and Karen Danvers. * Karen is a collector of snow globes and loves R-rated horror movies. * Power Girl's original Post-Crisis origin, was reminicent of the Pre-Crisis Mon-El and Halk Kar's origins of suffering from amnesia and being mistaken for a relative of Superman. | Recommended = * Power Girl (Volume 1) * Power Girl (Volume 2) * All-Star Comics * JSA * JSA All-Stars * JSA Classified * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) | DC = | Wikipedia = Power Girl | Links = * Power Girl Online * Monitor Duty: Power Girl * Bob Rozakis Power Girl article at Silver Bullet Comics * The Origin of Power Girl at DC Comics' Heroes and Villains Page * }} Category:1976 Character Debuts Category:Infinity, Inc. members Category:Justice League Europe members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Sovereign Seven members Category:League of Titans members Category:Businesspeople Category:Earth-Two Category:Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two)/Quotes